With the rapid development of communication technology, most mobile terminals such as mobile phones have adopted touch screen techniques. Mobile terminals using touch screen techniques usually display the numeric keypad in the middle of the screen with a number or a symbol corresponding to a button. When a number needs to be entered, a user often looks at the screen to operate with both hands or, otherwise, it is very easy to enter a wrong number. Such operation is very inconvenient. The inconvenience is more prominent when, particularly, the user needs to enter numbers or symbols in the course of making a call. Taking the service calls as an example, the user often needs to enter numbers according to instructions on the selection of appropriate services. The user needs to first listen to the instruction, and then look at the input keypad to enter the number, causing very inconvenient operations. The user may use hands-free calling, but it not only involves the user's privacy but also affects other persons, lowering the user experience.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a method and apparatus for entering numeric symbols using the touch screen frame to facilitate the operation of the user and to improve the user experience.